Trypsonite
Trypsonite is the alias of a 30 year old doodletoo user. He is not a troll but is a sissy boy. He watches my little pony cartoons (FACT). It is rumored that he once created spam bots with the names "Oink" in the main Doodletoo rooms. The bots would follow users wherever they went; some of these bots were designed to drew over peoples work if they chatted. Some rooms were filled with these bots. He acts friendly when others are drawing and contributes to it. He draws bugs with wide open mouths blushing with a curled hair much like a user from deviant art (Relating to my little ponies. Again...).You can usually see him drawing in light orange ink. He is a known hacker who uses A program called Visual Studio. He tries to act like he's some admin on the site, but reality the actual developers would crush this dude if they wanted. He has access to a color script that automatically changes the color of your pencil (With the program Visual Studio). He also has the ability to draw without a user I.D. He made a list on Doodletoo full of user recordings that can be replayed with commands. Doodletoo users can add to this directory by using the record command. /Record followed by the name of he new recording and it will be added to the directory. To view parts of the directory of recordings use command /list(any number) to view the recordings on the bottom left of Doodletoo. He likes to ruin the room with shapes with his script to prove that's he's smart and a show-off. He also has bots that can draw over your pen, he uses these to "ban" people who talk shit about him. They can also be summoned with commands, further detailed below. He won't usually ban you if you do not do anything wrong. If you are doing something clearly wrong like scribbling over peoples work on purpose you can expect to get banned by him if he is online. He also has access to user IPs and chat logs of all rooms, as shown to the left. When people ask him where to download this program, he replies with magic which gets under people's skin. He isn't technically a troll but exasperating on the highest level. Bots *'/rainbow' - does as expected. Draws over your pen with a rainbow gradient. *'/gradient, /g color1 color2 ... '- gradient line *'/random, /rand color1 color2 ...' - random-colored line *'/color color' - draws over your pen with chosen color. *'/shit, /terko, /mazouka,' /tomte, /whalebiologist, /rcklbstr - appropriate colored gradient. *'/mirror, /m' - copies your pen strokes along the Y-axis. *'/doublemirror, /dm' - copies your pen strokes along both X and Y-axes. *'/circlemirror, /cm 2-8' - matches your pen strokes to create cool spirograph-like art. *'/normal, /n, /stop, /quit, /off, /exit' - turns all effects off. *'/text text' - prints text; enter command, click where you want it *'/image url' - prints image; enter command, click where you want it *'/record' - start recording pen lines *'/stop' - stop recording *'/replay' - replays recording; enter command, click where you want it Notes on colors: You can use short and long hexadecimal notation (#f0f, #4f04f0) or a named color from this list. If you mistype a name or enter an invalid hex value it will silently fail. Category:Users Category:Trolls